


The Knight and the Sorcerer

by tired__pigeon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: FML, Fighting, M/M, Magic AU, Small Drabble, and stuff, i guess, idk how to tag, spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 18:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11949789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tired__pigeon/pseuds/tired__pigeon
Summary: They stood in the clearing, their backs pressed together and their swords raised defensively.“How did they track us?” Kageyama demanded, his eyes trailed on the shadows circling them, becoming denser with each passing second.“I don’t know! I swear I put every single protective spell I could think of around us! I erased all traces of our route!” Hinata replied.“You clearly didn’t do a good enough job!” Kageyama yelled.





	The Knight and the Sorcerer

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired to write this drabble on a Magic! AU. It's tiny but I hope you like it.

They stood in the clearing, their backs pressed together and their swords raised defensively.

“How did they track us?” Kageyama demanded, his eyes trailed on the shadows circling them, becoming denser with each passing second.

“I don’t know! I swear I put every single protective spell I could think of around us! I erased all traces of our route!” Hinata replied.

“You clearly didn’t do a good enough job!” Kageyama yelled.

It stung because Hinata had really done all he could. Maybe the tracking spell was too strong. It was all his fault.

“Watch out!” Kageyama yelled, snapping Hinata out of his thoughts just in time for the boy to deflect an incoming arrow with his magic. “Stop daydreaming, Dumbass! If you don’t concentrate we might not get out of here alive!”

Kageyama parried as one of the shadows materialized in front of him and brought his sword down. Hinata gasped as Kageyama leaned back against him due to the force of the blow. One of the figures aimed for Hinata and charged. Knowing himself to be helpless with a sword he cast the steel weapon aside and brought his hands up, sending a gust of wind in the way of his attacker, dissipating it for a brief moment.

“Why did you drop your sword? Are you insane?” Kageyama screamed, pushing Hinata behind his own body and using his sword to deflect the attackers.

“I can’t use a sword! I need to use my magic!” Hinata protested as he pushed Kageyama aside as an arrow whizzed past the black haired man’s head.

“You’re too weak! The teleportation drained you, Boke! You’re gonna get us killed!”

Hinata ignored him and sprung forward, sprinting to where their open supplies bags lay. He reached into his own and pulled out his moonstone. As he stood he felt a sharp pain on his left leg. As he looked down his stomach dropped. The end of an arrow was protruding from his thigh. He bit his lip and grabbed the end and the part closest to his skin, snapping it in half, crying out at the pain. He couldn’t heal himself, it would leave them vulnerable.

“Shouyou!’ Kageyama cried out, dodging one of the figures and running to his side. "This is bad… Can you teleport us?” he asked urgently.

“N-no! We gotta find the… the Amethyst. We can’t leave without it…” the orange haired boy panted, leaning against a tree for support.

One of the figures charged at them and Hinata raised his hands, creating a shield around them that would definitely last them only a few seconds.

“Shouyou… I would rather let them have the Amethyst than you,” he said but Hinata shook his head.

“The stones are too precious to fall into the emperor’s hands. I know I’m the only one who can yield them but I won’t let him use me,” Hinata said determinedly.

Kageyama grabbed their bags and threw them over his shoulders before picking Hinata up.

“I would rather die than let them have you. Not because of the stupid stones… But because I can’t fucking live without you. Now stop this bullshit and get us out of here!” Kageyama yelled.

Hinata was taken aback. He hadn’t suspected Kageyama to feel that way. The shield broke and using the remaining strength he had Hinata clung to Kageyama and they were swallowed by darkness, away from the shadow figures seeking to harm them.


End file.
